


When She Fell

by generallythere19



Series: Captain Swan Fluff [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, Emma Swan in Love, Episode: s04e16 Poor Unfortunate Soul, F/M, Falling In Love, POV Emma, POV Emma Swan, POV Third Person, aka the episode containing my favourite captain swan moment ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallythere19/pseuds/generallythere19
Summary: The moment Emma Swan realised she was in love with Killian Jones





	When She Fell

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was probably the first time Captain Swan made me cry. Sort of the gateway to me crying over these two for many moons to come, I guess.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Emma had known since Neverland that Killian had been in love with her. He didn't exactly make an effort to hide it. After all, he had come to New York for her; he flirted with her incessantly until his lips had been cursed – during that time he'd tried maintaining his distance; he followed her into another realm, not to mention _back in time_ and now they were in the book _together._ Hell, he had even traded his ship for her. That was the moment when Emma realised exactly how important she was to him (and how important he was becoming to her). And that was the moment that Emma had kissed him, allowing herself to be open to something new that she had a feeling would last.

She remembered how he had kissed her after she put his heart back – as if he was seeing her for the first time. She had never wanted to stop that day.

It was also the first time she thought “I...” and trailed off, not allowing herself to complete the thought.

The Queens of Darkness (as Emma referred to them in the privacy of her mind) arrived, turning everything upside down. They provided some distraction from the thought that had scared the hell out of her. She knew Killian had a history with Ursula which led to the talk they had about it. She reaffirmed her faith in him. She remembered the conversation word for word:

“I'm going to choose to see the best in you.”

“And I with you.”

And again, she thought, “I...” and trailed off in her mind again. She was glad when her parents interrupted them almost kissing after that – it took her mind off what she had been thinking.

Now they were standing in the cabin, waves of relief still washing over her at seeing Killian alive and having him by her side. And him giving Ursula her happy ending only fueled her pride in him. It was then that she noticed he wasn't quite as happy as he should have been.

“You have no idea how easy it is to fall back into the darkness,” he explained, making her brow furrow at this. She wanted to tell him that it was okay; that whatever darkness he had, they would fight it together;

That she...

“Whatever mistakes you made with Ursula, you fixed,” she said, instead. While she understood his fear, she was a little upset that he thought he had to do this by himself.

“I was a villain,” he said, vocalising his greatest fear and worry. He even used Regina losing her happy ending as an argument, leaving Emma without a response to this.

“If we are to believe the rules of the book, then it's only a matter of time before I lose mine,” he explained. Emma's head jerked up looking at him, wide-eyed in curiosity.

“Wait. If you're afraid of losing your happy ending, that means you found it. What is it?” She realised the answer while asking the question, her tear-filled eyes meeting his.

“Don't you know, Emma? It's you.”

She hadn't even realised that she had been holding her breath until that very moment. She felt herself exhale and it was as if, with the release of air, the wall blocking the thought came down too.

_I love you._


End file.
